Cooking and Something More
by Hinata of the Waterfall
Summary: Hinata graduated from a culinary school she is starting her career, but what would happen when she meets certain blonde male?
1. Bad habits strike back when you meet him

**Hi there this is my first fanfiction, so don't expect good grammar please be nice and review.**

**Disclaimer: H of the waterfall doesn't... wait a minute was that Hinata Hyuga? Ohh God my favorite Naruto character is coming towards me.**

**Hinata: Hi! I heard that you were doing a fanfiction is that right?**

**H of the Waterfall: Y-Yes. Can't believe she is talking to me . Hinata Could you do the disclaimmer for me?**

**Hinata: Sure, but why don't you do it?**

**H of the waterfall: B-Because I'll be very busy fainting. faints**

**Hinata: H of the waterfall are you ok?! Meanwhile I'm waking her up I just got something to say H of the waterfall doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a busy day well of course it is december the time almost every man thinks that is the best time to propose to his girlfriend. Hi my name is Hinata Hyuga I work in our family jewerly store called Hyuga Diamonds its a very pretty succsessful store, well I should say chain of stores there is one store in every state of USA. I graduated from the Culinary School of New York. Currently I have 23 years old. Wondering why I'm working here if I have a career to start? Well its just temporal I'm teaching my 18 years old sister Hanabi how to manage the store. Tomorrow is my last day working here, after that I'll have to look for a job. Excuse me a customer just entered.

- Hi how may I serve you? He is so handsome with those blue eyes, and blonde hair oh God I think I'm gonna faint.

- Hi I'm here to get a diamond ring shaped with the form of a sakura flower. Wow she is extremely gorgeous wonder if Sasuke send me here for something else than just getting the ring?

- He's here for that beautiful ring that we had to do, he's gonna propose, great Hinata you forgot rule number one in this business never fell attracted to a customer. Yes, we have it here its a very beautiful ring you must really love your girlfriend.

- Oh no no its not for me I'm just picking it for my friend he couldn't come to get it.

- Sorry for the misunderstanding here is the ring.

- Thanks.

- Hope to see you soon. Yeah the next time you are gonna see him here is because he is buying a ring for her girlfriend, face it Hinata you lost your chance he is already leaving the store.

Just before the blonde male left the store he turned around.

- Hey sorry if this looks like I'm in a rush, but would you like to go out with me in a date tomorrow? I know a wonderful coffe shop nearby.

- I would like that.

- But? Oh please don't tell me that you have a boyfriend.

- No, its not that its that I don't know your name.

- Rigth sorry my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And the name of this beautiful lady is?

- Hinata Hyuga. Oh God he is so cute wait am I blushing? Great Hinata now you are blushing, I taught I got over this habbit in high school, well bad habbits die hard.

- Pleased to meet you Hinata, so do you accept?

- Yes.

- Great I'll come here tomorrow at 12:30 to pick you up is that ok?

- Yes.

- Until tomorrow my beautiful lavander diamond.

Naruto left saying that and leaving a very thoughtful Hinata.

- Wow he is so cute I have never meet a guy like this before.

- Sis ? Sister? Hinata would stop day dreaming ?!

- Huh? what? I'm sorry Hanabi I was just... but Hinata was cutted off by her sister.

- You were just day dreaming again face it you really like this guy you spent ten minutes talking with him, and you already started blushing.

- You are right. Wonder what will happen tomorrow.

- In the meanwhile you could help me with the customers that of course if you returned from "Dreamland".

- Hey! Respect your elder sister.

- I do I just like to play with your mind.

- You are evil.

- Yes, I'm evil, I'm your evil sister.

- Sometimes I wonder why you are my sister.

- Because you always wanted a little sister.

- Now I regret it.

- Hey!

- See I can be evil too.

**

* * *

**

H of the Waterfall: Hi there I regain my consciousness sorry about what happened earlier Hinata.

**Hinata: Don't worry I do that a lot when I'm around Naruto hope I don't faint in our date.**

**H of the waterfall: Me too.**

**Hinata: You're the writer you should know what would happen next.**

**H of the Waterfall: Actually I don't, I need suggestions.**

**Hinata: Well a least can you put that the coffe shop we are going sells cinnamon rolls?**

**H of the Waterfall: You really love cinnamon rolls right?**

**Hinata: Yes.**

**H of the Waterfall: Ok I'll put that something more I need suggestions!!**

**Hinata: Please leave reviews and put suggestions she is desperate.**


	2. Stop Shouting

**Hi I'm back sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but its just that I'm in vacations and I always have to work in that time. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Please read and review again.  
Disclaimer :**

**- H of the Waterfall : No!! Gaara please don't kill me!!**

**- Gaara : You ate the last chocolate chips cookie that we had at the office, you will pay the price for that. Now say your last ****words. **

**- H of the Waterfall : O-ok H of the waterfall doesn't own Naruto or Gaara's cookies. Don't kill me please I'll buy you more cookies.**

**- Gaara : Ok I'll let you live if you buy me more cookies, besides I want to see the rest of the story. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Later On That Day**

- Hi Hinata.

- Hi Ino.

- So are you ready to go?

- Yes, lets go.

- Wait a minute were do you think you are going?

- We are going to Ichiraku's to eat lunch, Ino said.

- Ok, but but bring me back the lunch please.

- Don't worry Hanabi I'll.

**At Ichiraku's**

- SO HE ASKED YOU OUT?!

- Yes.

- SO DID YOU ACCEPT?!

- Yes, and Ino could you lower your voice down I think everyone in the restaurant is staring at us.

- Ohh... Sorry what's his name?

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- What?! Ino replied while she blurted out ramen of her mouth.

- What do you mean with what?!

- I know him he works with me at Chouji's restaurant. In fact he is Sasuke's and Sakura's friend. He is my friend wait a minute why didn't I made my matchmaking game with you guys.

- Because we told you not to do that again, last time you tried to set me off with a white haired, pervert that writes perverted novels, and he wanted me as his "inspiration".

- That was a little mistake I mean I meet him on internet, he didn't seem to be like that.

- The point is I had to jyuuken him.

- See that's good you had a chance to practice your jyuuken.

- Forget about it, so how come I didn't know him before.

- Because we meet him shortly after you moved to New York.

- Oh I see.

- Anyway why he was at the jewelry store.

- He had to pick up a sakura shaped ring for his friend.

- Wait a minute are you thinking what I'm thinking.

- That Sasuke is gonna propose to Sakura, and that we need to take your computer away so you can't play matchmaking again?

- Yes and hey!! Wow Sasuke is gonna propose to Sakura can't believe it.

- I can they have been dating for three years, wait a minute are you jealous?

- No, not at all.

- Hey is that Naruto over there?

- Yes, it's him.

- What is he doing here?

- Probably eating lunch too, he loves ramen.

- And giving Sasuke the ring.

- What?

- He came here too.

- We already finished our lunch, so lets go to talk with them.

- Ok.

- Hi guys.

- Hi Ino well I'll introduce you guys Naruto she is...

- Hinata I know we already meet.

- Huh? Wait how did you meet her?

- Mmm... well when I went to pick up the ring... I sort of...

- Ask her out on a date. Ouchh Hinata that hurt.

- I see that you still have the title of the Gossip Queen.

- Hey!!

- Sorry, Hinata replied while she giggled.

- Wow she looks very cute when she giggles can't wait for our date

- Soo... You guys know about the proposal?

- Yes, both girls replied at the same time.

- Naruto you idiot!!

- What, what, what do you mean with that?

- IT' S YOUR FAULT THAT THEY KNOW ABOUT THE PROPOSAL!! IT WAS GOING TO BE A SURPRISE FOR EVERYONE!!

- I still don't get why it's my fault.

- I sent you there to get the ring, so Hinata wouldn't know about the proposal. You wasn't supposed to flirt with her!!

- Sorry, I didn't mean to but I couldn't stop myself I mean she is the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen from asking her out.

Hinata heard that and she started blushing.

- Sasuke the proposal thing is getting you all stressed out.

- Nooo, Sasuke replied with shifty eyes.

- You are in denial.

- Well it's just that it's a big step.

- So when are you gonna propose?

- Tomorrow at the park.

- Hey! Speaking about marriage and proposals did you guys know that Neji and Ten Ten are opening a new restaurant, now that they are married.

- Yes, I know Neji told me and he suggested me to replace them at the restaurant.

- So?

- I start next week.

- YAY!! HINATA IS GONNA WORK WITH US!!

- Sorry guys, but I'll have to ask you guys to leave the restaurant you are being very loud especially the blond girl.

- Hey!!

- Let it go Ino.

- Sorry, everyone replied.

- Guys I gotta go back to work. I think Hanabi is already starving. Sasuke good luck with the proposal. See you tomorrow Naruto.

- Thanks.

- Bye Hinata and I can't wait for our date.

Hinata blushed** ( A/N : All her progress what happened to all her progress?? )**

- Guys we need to head back to work too.

- Ok lets go.

The rest of the day continued as a normal day it was 7:30, so Hinata and Hanabi had to close the store and they headed back to the hotel they lived. **( A/N : They are so rich that they even own a hotel I wish I was a Hyuga in this FF. )**

**At The Door Of The Hotel Room**

- Did you found the keys?

- Achuu!! Yes I found them.

- Mmmm either you caught a cold or some one is thinking really hard about you.

- I'm not sick and certainly I doubt that Naruto is thinking about me.

- If you say so.

**

* * *

**

H of the Waterfall : Hi I'm still alive, so don't worry I'll continue the story.

**Gaara : Mmmm this cookies are delicious. **

**H of the Waterfall : So Gaara what do you think about my story? **

**Gaara : It's good but you need more cookies. **

**H of the Waterfall : Ok _Mmmm in each chapter I learn about the favorite food of each character that's great!!_**

**Gaara : Please read and review and send me cookies!! Or you will die. **

**H of the Waterfall : Give me ideas please about anything you want. **


	3. In Sickness and in Marriage

**Hi! Well I not going to lie I haven't been able to update because I'm lazy just like Shikamaru, but don't worry I wont leave the story incomplete I have the plot on my mind, but typing it is another thing thanks for the reviews.  
Disclaimer :**

**- Naruto : I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! **

**- H of the Waterfall : AHHHHHHHHH!! NOOOOOOO!! **

**- Naruto : YOU RUINED MY DATE!! **

**- H of the Waterfall : I'm going to fix it just don't kill me. **

**- Naruto : growls**

**- H of the Waterfall : First Gaara wanted to kill me, now you want to kill me too? **

**- Naruto : Yes. **

**- H of the Waterfall : ... **

**- Naruto : I'm lucky that you don't own me. **

**- H of the Waterfall : ... you are mean T-T. **

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

- Achoo!! Achoo!! Uhh... I feel very bad.

- Told you, you have a cold.

- ... I can't go to the date today. Achoo!!

- I'll make you some chicken soup.

- Thanks Hanabi could you tell Naruto that I'm sorry I couldn't show up for the date.

- Sure I'll tell him.

**10 Minutes Later**

- Here is your soup.

- Thanks.

- I'm leaving now, call me if you need me.

- Don't achoo!! worry achoo!!

- I wouldn't be so sure about it.

**At The Jewelry Store**

- _sighs __With me sister at the restaurant I'll have a lot of work, I'll ask her if I can hire someone._

- Hi Hanabi.

- Hi Sakura.

- Where is your sister?

- She is sick so she didn' t come.

- What?! So she can't go on the date with Naruto?!

- No, how did you know about her date.

- Ummm... Ino told me?

- I should have known.

- Well I have to go back to work. Tell your sister that I hope she gets well soon.

- Thanks bye. Why we are having so many clients now that nobody is helping me!!

**Hotel Room With Hinata**

- Why I had to get achoo!! sick today... yawns The pill that I took is making me drowsy plus there is nothing good to watch on the TV... E no, Sony no, the news? no, I'm so tire I want to sleep yawns again and falls asleep.

What Hinata didn't realize was that when she fell asleep she changed the channel one time more and the channel was...

**At The Jewelry Store**

- WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE IS SICK?!

- SHE IS SICK, SHE COULDN'T COME FOR THE DATE, SO STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT AND STOP YELLING BECAUSE YOU ARE SCARING THE CUSTOMERS!! _God why did my sister fell for this guy?_

- Sorry, you are sure that she isn't avoiding me?

- I wish, but no.

- Well at least can you give me her house address so I can see if she is ok?

- _Looks at Naruto with a suspicious look_ Why should I trust you? You could be a rapist or a murderer or worst my sister could say that you are a very nice person, and she will ignore everything I tell her about you.

- You have too much imagination please give me the address.

- Give me a good reason of why should I do that.

- Because I' m very cute and you want to be nice to a cute guy?

- No, that worked with my sister it wont work with me.

- Fine because I'm a friend of your sister's friends?

- Mmmm... that could be a good reason. Hanabi grabbed a piece of paper and started writing something. Here is the address but if you hurt my sister prepare for utter hell.

- ... don't worry thanks.

- _Sometimes I wonder why I have sister with such a weird taste on guys._

**Back With Hinata**

- Toc, Toc

- Huh? Who could it be? Come in the door is opened.

- Hi!

- H-Hi Naruto what are you doing here? Or better yet how did you get my address?

- I think a better question would be why are you watching "Sesame Street"?

- Huh? What are you talking about? What?! No!! I wasn't watching that, I was changing channels when I feel asleep.

- Ohh that explains it.

- So why are you here?

- Well I thought that you would like that presence of someone even if it is for some minutes, you should be bored here alone.

- Well I'm really bored thanks for the achoo!! visit its very considered from you.

- No problem besides I brought you food you should be starving. I brought the most important chicken soup, hot chocolate and your favorite cinnamon rolls.

- Thanks, but how did you know it is my favorite.

- Mmmm... Sakura told me?

- Now she is playing matchmaking too?

- I guess, she should fine another hobby.

- Ino too.

- Ha ha, I need to go back to work.

- You are so kind that I don't know how to thank you.

- Well... how about another first date?

- That sounds good.

- Your problem is solved, now I have to go back to work. I'm already late see you later.

- Bye. _he is so kind _

**At The Park**

- It's already one o'clock where is Sasuke?

- Hi Sakura.

- Hi Sasuke what took you so long?

- The restaurant's oven exploded.

- What?!

- No, what I meant to say was that a dog attacked me.

- What?!

- No, sorry what I really meant to say was that there was a lot of work at the restaurant.

- Sasuke your mental health is starting to worry me.

- Ha ha, that's not funny.

- Ha ha, yes it is.

- _I'm just nervous wait me Sasuke Uchiha nervous? I'm getting nuts. Just relax you can do this._ Sakura lets go for a walk.

- Ok

- Do you remember the first time that we came to this park?

- Yes, that was when you asked me out for our first date that's a day I'll never forget.

- Me too, and you know what I want to have another unforgettable day.

- What do you mean?

- Sakura would you marry me?

- Sasuke y-yes yes!!

- Sakura.

- What?

- I love you and I love the fact that you are going to be my wife, I can't marry if I die because of lack of oxygen.

- Sorry.

- It's ok Sasuke replied while he kissed Sakura.

Sure that was a day they wouldn't forget

**

* * *

**

Naruto : Awww this chapter made me cry. _sniff sniff_

**H of the Waterfall : C'mon Naruto behave the readers are still here. **

**Naruto : So you prefer that I kill you in stead of celebrating my friends engagement? **

**H of the Waterfall : ... continue celebrating _next time I need to invite a nonviolent character for the disclaimer_ **

**Naruto : Read, review and don't forget to cry at the end of the story it's so happy. **

**H of the Waterfall : No really, Naruto stop doing that. **


	4. Meanevil sister?

**Hi I know I haven't update for a while, but it was because I had an evil thing known as tests school really sucks!! One thing more meanevil it's a word that Hinoru14 invented so give the credits to her and not me, now let's go the chapter!! **

**Disclaimer :**

**- H of the Waterfall : Today Sakura is going to do the disclaimer.**

**- Sakura : H of the Waterfall doesn't own Naruto hey H this disclaimer is boring.**

**- H of the Waterfall : It's called being bored and brain damage from the Social studies test.**

**- Sakura : Ohh.**

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

"I have to hurry up if I don't want to be late to open the jewelry store." "_Poor sister she is so sick well at least I made a lot of chiken soup for her besides she is resting a lot I'm sure she will be ok in a few days."_

**At Akimichi's House Of BBQ**

- Ino!!

- What?!

- Guess what happened yesterday at the park.

- Some random kid came out of nowhere and asked you if your hair color was natural?

- Haha good one... no keep guessing.

- Sasuke proposed to you.

- No you are... right? How did you knew about it?

- Naruto blew up the surprise for me and Hinata.

- NARUTO! YOU ARE DEAD!

- What?! What?! Why?!

- Because you blew up the surprise for me and Hinata. If I were you I would be running from Sakura, Ino whispered the last part.

- Right.

- NARUTO!! COME HERE!! YOUR GOOD FRIEND SAKURA HAS A GIFT FOR YOU!!

- Better get going Chouji I'll be back later, that if Sakura hasn't kill me yet!!

- Ok good luck.

-Thanks

- NARUTO!! COME BACK HERE!!...ohh hi Chouji I'll be taking my break now.

- Ok, Sakura but please don't kill Naruto.

- Don't worry I'll just hurt him. **Inner Sakura: A lot!!**

**At The Jewelry Store**

_Sometimes I really hate this, we had to be so succesfull now that my sister isn't here?! We really need to hire someone here!!_

- Ummm...excuse me miss are you ok?

- Yes, why do yo ask sir?

- Well you seem to have space out for 15 minutes.

- Ohh...sorry how may I help you?

- Well I'll like to buy a sapphire necklace.

- We several designs come over here please. _Space out?! Each time I'm more like my sister could this be good or bad?_

**With Hinata**

It's already twelve o'clock? _Poor Hanabi in this moment she should be so stressed out no one is helping her and with that amount of people I would say that she would be lucky if she comes out of there alive...I'm hungry my guess is that Hanabi left me at least 3 gallons of chicken soup._

_Hinata walked towards the kitchen._

Like I guessed... _I better finish all the soup or Hanabi won't let me go to sleep when she comes back, sometimes I wonder who is the elder sister._

**Back At Akimichi's House Of BBQ**

- Hey Ino, has Sakura and Dobe returned from their "marathon"?

- No, they have been gone for almost two hours. I hope she didn't kill Naruto, otherwise we will have to find another date for Hinata.

- ...I'll call him.

- Hey dobe were are you? What? Why? Did she ask Chouji for permission? Ok bye.

- Where are they?

- At the mall buying Christmas presents Sakura is making him carry all the bags.

- Poor guy, he must be dead by now.

- I agree with you.

The rest of the day continued normally it was 10 o'clock in the night and everyone was at their house chatting.

**Sasuke's Fianceé** has logged on

**Blond Goddess** has logged on

- **Blond Goddess: **Hi Sakura!!

**- Sasuke's Fianceé: **Hi Ino!!

- **Blond Goddess: **Sakura do you know if Hinata is going to log on?

**- Sasuke's Fianceé:** Yes, she is I called her she feels better now.

**I have an evil sister** has logged on

- **Blond Goddess: **Hi Hinata!! What's with your nick?! And how do you feel?

**- I have an evil sister: **Hi Ino!! Long story and I feel better thanks.

**- Sasuke's Fianceé: **Hi Hinata!!

- **I have an evil sister:**Hi Sakura!!

- **Blond Goddess:** What did you do today?

- **I have an evil sister: **Miss my date with Naruto, sleep, drink like 3 gallons of soup and take my medicine.

-** Blond Goddess:** WHAT?!

**- Sasuke's Fianceé: **...boooooriiiiiing Hinata!! Sasuke proposed to me yesterday!!

- **I have an evil sister:** Congratulations!!

- **Blond Goddess:** Sakura what do you mean with boring?! I didn't know that Hinata missed her date?!

- **I have an evil sister: **Sakura you didn't tell her?

- **Sasuke's Fianceé: **...no I forgot hehehe.

- **I have an evil sister:** You are so forgetful.

- **Blond Goddess:** Yeah!! Sakura you are so forgetful I need gossip you know that!!

- **Sasuke's Fianceé:** ...

- **I have an evil sister:** ...

- **Blond Goddess:** Ok,ok forget about it.

- **Sasuke's Fianceé:** And again were are getting forgetful.

- **I have an evil sister:** It's the age.

- **Blond Goddess:** Hahahahaha.

**- Sasuke's Fianceé:** XDXDXD where do you get those ideas Hinata?

**- I have an evil sister: **From my sister XD, but is true we are getting old.

**- Blond Goddess:** I'm a goddess age doesn't affect me.

**- I have an evil sister:** ...

**Ramen for world domination** has logged on

**- Ramen for world domination:** Hi girls!!

**- Sasuke's Fianceé:** Hi!!

**- Blond Goddess:** Hi!!

**- I have an evil sister:** ...hi?

- **Sasuke's Fianceé: **I remenber now!! We forgot to tell Hinata that Ramen for world domination is Naruto.

**- I have an evil sister:** So forgetful

**- Ramen for world domination: **Hi Hinata do you feel better today?

**- I have an evil sister:** Yes, thanks for asking : )

**Meanevil sister **has logged on

- **Meanevil sister:** Hinata!! What do you think are you doing?!

**- I have an evil sister: **Ummm... chatting?

**- Meanevil sister:** Of course not you're sick, now go to sleep!!

-** I have an evil sister:** but...

**- Meanevil sister:** NOW GO!!

- **I have an evil sister:** Just tell me something why are you on the computer next to my room just to do this??

**- Meanevil sister: **Beacause it's fun.

-** I have an evil sister:** ... bye guys.

**- Sasuke's Fianceé:** Bye!!

**- Blond Goddess:** Bye!!

**- Ramen for world domination:** Good night beautiful.

**- I have an evil sister: **Good night Naruto.

**- Meanevil sister:** Yeah, yeah stop flirting now go to sleep!!

**- Ramen for world domination:** Evil

**- Meanevil sister:** Weird pervert

**- Ramen for world domination:** Hey!!

**I have an evil sister** has logged out

**Meanevil sister** has logged out

**- Sasuke's Fianceé: **Hanabi is like Hinata's mom.

**- Blond Goddess:** Worse

**- Ramen for world domination: **She hates me for no reason, ohh look at the hour hey girls I'm going to sleep so bye!!

**- Sasuke's Fianceé: **Bye

**- Blond Goddess:** Bye

**Ramen for world domination** has logged out

**- Blond Goddess: **I'm going too. Bye Sakura

**- Sasuke's Fianceé:** Me too bye!!

**

* * *

**

H of the Waterfall: Hi again hope you liked the chapter personally I didn't like it but that's just my opinion. please review and send me your ideas I accept all of them!!

**Sakura: Yeah she'e crazy!!**

**H of the Waterfall: Hey!! I told you that it was because of the social estudies test!!**

**Sakura: Yeah and we believe that.**


End file.
